User talk:Trent Fan
Welcome What's Up? HEY!!! it looks like ur a new user here? right? yes u r. if u needs any help or anything to get set up...just leave me a message on my talk page. Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 17:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) If you have a new message... You'll find it on the tool bar. (the floating thingy). Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 17:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re-arrangered I noticed u had a long chain of pictures...so i re-arranged them for you. If you have a bunch of pictures...just insert a photo gallery! the button for a gallery is right next to the insert picture button. hope that helps Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 17:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ok, jus trying to help. by the way- when you leave a message make sure you leave your signature. there is a signature button in the top right hand corner. u can customize your sig (like mine) in your preferences. if u dunno what to do, tell me what pic youwant, and what phrase you want and ill make 1 for you. Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 17:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) if u want i can add a pic to your sig and a phrase that links to ur profile. but first i needs to know wut u want... Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 17:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) what picture and what phrase? Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 17:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ok...do u have a fav? Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 17:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) go to preferences (go to the top of the page. there will be a icon for ur user, hover over it an go to preferences)...then there will be a place for you signature, click the box "custome signature" and in the box paste this code 150 px I L♥ve Ace Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 17:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I L ♥ve Ace| . ...equals I L ♥ve Ace| . I L ♥ve Ace|http://images.wikia.com/bakugan/images/7/7e/Ace_by.jpg. 150 px I L♥ve Ace that gives you this -> 150 px I L♥ve Ace Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 17:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 150 px I L♥ve Ace ur welcome Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 18:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) BD Oh, I'm actually from the US, that's why I'm able to get on. I'm just a different ethnicity group. --All Hail the Queen'' 01:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) '' TESTING FONTS 150 px IUser talk: Trent Fan I'm Crazy Person 150 px 150 px IUser talk: Trent_Fan I'm Crazy Person 150 px 150 pxUser: Trent Fan I'm Crazy Person150 px need help with your signature? User talk: Ultimapyrus 12:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) i see what your trying to do...try this code file: Jsss.jpg I'm a Crazy Personfile: Ace2.jpg TESTING FONTS 2 file: Jsss.jpg I'm a Crazy Personfile: Ace2.jpg Thanks for Ultimapyrus for this font to make both pics a bit smaller...use THIS code 150 px I'm a Crazy Person 150 px 150 px I'm a Crazy Person 150 px Warning Please stop spamming blogs.Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor Format Please follow the format of the other Voice Actor pages. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's okay, just follow the format on the other pages (I need to fix them up as well). --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) My New Signature File:Image29.jpg I L♥ve Ace